


Touched

by Cherokeeroses



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Family Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherokeeroses/pseuds/Cherokeeroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The razors and the dying roses, plead I don't leave you alone. The demi-gods and hungry ghosts, God, god knows I'm not at home." Why did he have to come back? Derek Hale/OC. Oneshot for now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touched

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that's been rattling in my mind for a while now. Let me know if you guys like it or if you'd like me to expand it. I want to expand it but only if I know people like it, so comment and let me know guy. :)

"Freya you can't keep doing this!" That was the first thing I heard come out of Blake's mouth. I rolled my eyes, the last thing I wanted was to have this conversation with him.

Again.

I've known Blake Matthews, most of my life. He had been one of the friends I had at one point. Now he was just someone who kept looking for my redemption. I almost didn't have the heart to tell him that it was a futile effort. My redemption was nothing more than a figment he had created in his mind.

He got right in my face, too close for comfort, and began the tirade i had become so accustomed to.

I felt my head roll to the side I stared at him, my eyes narrowing. If only he knew what I could do, would he really be in my face like this; screaming at me as his face slowly turned red from the anger and oxygen loss.

"You can't keep living in the past, Freya."

Wrong.

I could live in the past. Everyday I lived through the horror I survived six years ago. I woke up the same frightened, thirteen year old that had only managed to survive the fire because of some supernatural birthright.

Six years ago, my family was murdered- my adoptive family but family nonetheless, reduced to nothing but ashes and a destroyed building that somehow managed to remain standing. They were murdered, no one could tell me otherwise. I was one of two people in this world who knew the entire truth about the fire.

The other… well, the other one was gone. As far away from Beacon Hills as they could get.

The Hale house fire, thats what my family's murder was known as around the town, simply because they were oblivious to what had actually happened. Beacon Hills was nothing more than a sleepy little town, nestled up in northern California, surrounded by forests. Nothing ever happened in Beacon Hills, nothing bad at least, and that made people ignorant to what was actually happening right underneath their very noses.

The day of the fire was the worst day of my life and I relived it every single night whenever I closed my eyes.

Blake's bitching about me living in the past was starting to break through the little bubble I had created to tune him out. There was only one thing I could do without sending him flying out the window or just killing him in that instance.

So I did the only thing I could. I left.

I walked right out of Blake's apartment not bothering with any explanations or closing the door on my way out. I didn't look back at him, not when he started shouting my name down the hallway and definitely not when he called out some choice words and subsequently ended our tumultuous "friendship."

I had never honestly considered him a friend, at least not since before the fire. I didn't have friends anymore, they were a waste of time, space and energy.

I didn't trust people. How could I when the ONLY two people I had left in the world had left me to rot in a hospital bed by myself? No, people and relationships were a waste of time.

Fuck all of that. They could all go to hell for all I cared.

I had taken a step to cross the street, when I felt it, a shift in the delicate balance that surrounded Beacon Hills. The sheer force of it was enough to make my skin crawl and become infested with goose bumps. My heart began to pound so hard within my chest that it almost hurt. My blood rushed within my veins drowning out the sounds of my surroundings. All I could hear was the sound of my blood rushing throughout my body.

Whatever it was that had made it's way into Beacon Hills was coming with a vengeance, and it was pissed.

I quickly took in a deep breath and let myself calm down until the impact of the power shift was nothing more than a dull nagging in my chest.

I didn't bother looking as I crossed the street, choosing rather to stare at my heel clad feet as I fought off the onslaught of emotions the shift was trying to bring out in me.

I was right in the middle of the street when it felt like someone was lifting my head up slowly, as if I were a damn puppet on a string.

The first thing I saw was green. Green eyes, so devastatingly familiar my heart clenched painfully in my chest. He was staring back.

No, please, no.

His face may have changed but those eyes never could. And with that realization I felt my powers unleashing themselves, I didn't have the strength to reign them in, I couldn't. Staring at him I was powerless.

Thunder and lightning danced around us as we just stared at each other. The lightning was crashing around us, dangerously close to where we were standing I just barely managed to find my voice after awhile of nothing but staring.

And for the first time in six years, I uttered the one name I thought I'd never be able to say ever again.

"Derek."


End file.
